Embrassé Trente Fois
by Mellow Lellow
Summary: She counts their kisses because he doesn't give them often, but when he does, they are filled with love, desire, and so many things that could never be put into words. 30kisses LiveJournal challenge. 30 drabble (100 word) anthology. Sakura x Itachi.
1. Look over here

**30kisses**

**01. Look over here.**

**Mellow Lellow**

**Enjoy, my lovelies.**

* * *

"Look, it's snowing."

I glanced out the window eagerly.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, enamored with the scene.

I could sense his eyes on me.

"Yeah, beautiful," he whispered.

He shifted beside me and I felt a light peck on my cheek.

I glanced, startled in his direction.

He smiled softly as he pulled away and turned his eyes toward the window, ignoring my questioning looks.

I huffed playfully at him before following suit and gazing at the falling snow once more.

While thinking the other couldn't see, we both grinned with giddiness.

It had nothing to do with the snow.

* * *

A/N: Soooo guess what? I've started another anthology. Surprise! But anyhoo, these will be short drabbles (100 words) with the thirty kisses theme from LiveJournal. Hope you all enjoy them!

Please leave some comments or feedback! I appreciate it very much!


	2. Letter

**30 kisses**

**02. Letter**

**Enjoy, my lovelies.**

* * *

"How long does it take to collect the mail?" She muttered, fretfully pacing around the living room.

She continued her treading until at last she heard the door creak open. She jumped and dashed forward.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, bouncing toward her boyfriend.

He jerked, startled before surrendering the mail to the pinkette with a smile.

Finding her letter, she paused, taking a deep breathe, and tore into the envelope.

He frowned worriedly, as tears pricked her eyes.

"I passed! I got my medical license…" She whispered ardently, tears streaking her face.

Cupping her cheeks, Itachi kissed her softly. "Congratulations, Sakura."

* * *

A/N: *Gasp* What!? two updates in a row! What is the world coming to?! Haha  
Granted, most people would like to see an update to Fated, buuutt I'm not done with it yet, so, you will have to survive on this sappy goodness.

As usual, your feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! ^.^


	3. Jolt!

**30 Kisses**

**03 Jolt!**

**Enjoy, my lovelies**

* * *

They were battling fiercely, one-on-one.

"I won't let you win this time, Itachi," she spat.

"I don't need your help, _Sakura,_ I win on my own talents," he smirked.

Charging her with a crackling chidori, he struck.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she yelped in pain from the electricity.

She fell to the ground holding her arm.

He walked up to her. "Do you accept defeat, Sakura?"

She glared before averting her gaze. "Fine," she muttered.

Crouching, he gently grabbed her arm.

"Sorry," he whispered and brushed a soft kiss to her injury.

"You won't win next time."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll! These are turning out to be pretty easy. Keeping it at 100 words can sometimes be a bit troublesome, but otherwise, it's fun.

Hope you all are enjoying!

Please leave me some feedback, thoughts and comments! They make me happy!


	4. Our Distance and That Person

**30kisses**

**04. Our distance and that person.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies**

* * *

She was too far and it frustrated him.

"Kisame, who is that girl over there talking to my otouto. The one with the pink hair?"

Kisame glanced at Itachi, "You mean Sakura-chan?"

Itachi gave a short nod without breaking his gaze from the girl. Kisame hummed, giving a ferocious grin before yelling, "Yo, Sakura-chan!"

The pinkette glanced over in curiosity.

"Itachi thinks you're hot!"

Turning in their direction, Sakura quirked an eyebrow smirking. Slowly she jutted her hip to the side and blew a seductive kiss in his direction before giggling and turning away.

"Kisame… I think I'm in love."

* * *

A/N: Blech...this prompt didn't even make SENSE! Sooo I hope the story turned out alright. OMG you guys are sweet and amazing! I LOVE YOU! Fer serious.

Anyhoo, drop me a comment or some feedback! It makes me happy. :)

Much love.


	5. Ano sa

**30kisses**

**05. Ano sa...**

**Enjoy, my lovelies.**

* * *

"Did you know, a group of owls is called a parliament?"

"…"

"And if you sneeze too hard you could fracture a rib?"

"…"

"Ita-kun, did you know Canadian money smells like maple syrup?"

"…Hn."

"Oh! And did you know that—Mmmff!"

Itachi smirked as he silenced her with a swift and passionate kiss.

He gazed appreciatively at her glazed-over eyes before they turned mischievous and she adorned a smirk of her own.

"Hey, did you know that a French kiss works 34 muscles?" Sakura purred, glancing up through her eyelashes.

"Shall we test that?"

She giggled, kissing him back.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, I was totally going to make this one sappy, what with the theme being 'Ano Sa...' (Hey, you know...)...buuuut then I thought of this and twisting it to be crackish. So there ya' go. ^.^

_Anyhoo, I want to hear from you guys! I like talking to people, so leave me a comment or some feedback!_

**Oh! question: What was your first kiss like, OR for those who have yet to have it, what do you dream as the perfect kiss scenario? LET ME KNOW :)**

Much Love

P.S. No, Canadian money doesn't smell like maple syrup...lol (But the other facts are true...)


	6. The Space Between Dream and Reality

**30kisses**

**06. The space between dream and reality**

**Enjoy, my lovelies**

* * *

He was sick, very sick.

All that he was able to ascertain as he drifted in and out of conciseness was that he was in a hospital.

And occasionally there was a shock of pink.

As weeks past, he felt his body in turmoil, the antibiotics fighting an endless war against the disease inside.

All he saw was pink.

His eyes opened, days, weeks, months later. His savior stood over him with apprehension.

He took her soft, pale hand into his, bringing it to his lips, and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"You saved my life, thank you."

* * *

A/N: Yup, there ya go. Hope you like it, I wrote it in a rush before class. Ha.

Anyhoo, leave me some comments and feedback, Anything really!

Much Love.


	7. Superstar

**30kisses**

**07. Superstar**

**Enjoy, my lovelies**

* * *

She watched him walk into the bar wearing sunglasses and a ballcap, like _that_ wasn'tconspicuous.

He pulled out the chair across from hers and deposited himself heavily.

She glared, "How long do we have to keep this secret up, Itachi?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't think it get so big," he grimaced.

"What, you started singing hoping _not_ to get famous?" She asked dubiously.

"I'm trying to keep you safe from the paparazzi."

She sighed, "Itachi, I love you, nothing can keep me from you."

Smiling, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You're _my_ superstar," she murmured.

* * *

A/N: ksjdbfiebf. That's how I feel about this one... *sigh*

Anyhoo, Thank you all for being supportive with favorites, comments, and all that jazz! You're fabulous!

Leave me a few more words!

Much Love!


	8. Our own world

**30kisses**

**08. Our own world**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

"…It's a computer game."

"It's not just _any_ computer game. It's the latest game out there!"

Itachi gave a doubtful glance to the pinkette bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He sighed. "Okay, Sakura, what do we do?"

"We start by building our own world and characters!"

Two hours later, they finally had everything established.

"Okay, now what?"

She grinned at him over the top of her screen.

He watched, startled, as his avatar was tackled to the ground and the characters started kissing.

"They can do that!?"

"Ha, they can do more than that," she smirked.

"Oh my…"

* * *

A/N: You knew there was bound to be a few crack stories, right?

Anyhoo, you guys are awesome! Even though there aren't many comments or followers, you have been the sweetest and the best! Thank you!

But I still like to hear more feedback and thoughts!

Much love!


	9. Dash

**30kisses**

**09. Dash**

**Enjoy, My lovelies.**

* * *

"Oh stop frowning so much, Itachi. I'm just dashing across the street."

His frown deepened.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, batting at his arm playfully.

"I don't want you to go."

"Sheesh, I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Why do you have to go?" He queried.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Have you looked in our pantry lately? It's barren."

He frowned again but conceded to her logic.

She nestled into his arms, balancing on tiptoes, she sweetly kissed him goodbye.

X

Looking back, he knew he should have kept her from going.

It was the last time he saw her.

* * *

A/N: So I'm back, and with this freakin' SAD piece. Sorry guys, it was the only plot that would come to mind.

Anyhoo! How are you all doing? I hope well.  
So as usual, leave me some comments and feedback!  
Much Love


	10. Number Ten

**30kisses**

**10. #10**

**Enjoy, my lovelies**

* * *

"Sakura, we need to talk…"

Dread swept through the pit of her stomach.

Those were never good words.

She gulped, slowly turning to her boyfriend.

"Yes?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

He ran a nervous hand through his long hair.

"I…I would like you to move in with me." He finished quickly.

Her eyes widened as she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Oh my kami are you serious?!"

He nodded, smiling tentatively and pulling out a small key with a number ten on it.

She tackled him, showering his face with kisses, "Yes!"

* * *

A/N: Haha this is like the only anthology I've been updating recently...Huh...

Well whatevs. Hope you enjoyed this bit of cuteness, especially after last chapter!

Leave me a comment or some feeedback (I love it!)

Much love


	11. Gardenia

**30kisses**

**11. Gardenia.**

**Mellow Lellow**

**Enjoy, my lovelies.**

* * *

Palms sweaty, Itachi rang the doorbell.

Maybe this was a bad idea. He should turn around and walk away.

Shit, someone is opening the door. Damn, it's too late.

His breath caught in his throat at the pastel angel before him.

He let out a shuddered breath and a whispered "Hello."

She gazed up at him through pink lashes and a small smile and whispered a soft, "hey."

He cringed inwardly as he shoved the bouquet of gardenias in her direction. Eyes averted he mumbled, "they're your favorite, right?"

Smiling, she surged upward with a kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I posted an update, huh? So here we go! (And I'm even using my brand-spankin-new computer to do it.) But anyhoo, here you all go! Hope you enjoy this one. For some reason this one was really hard to write.

Much love.


	12. In a Good Mood

**30Kisses**

**12. In a Good Mood**

**Mellow Lellow**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

"You're humming." He said, observing how she fluttered through the kitchen excitedly.

"Mhmm." She replied distractedly, licking the batter from her spoon.

"….And you're…baking."

"Uh-huh." She said as she poured over a cookbook.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you making?"

"Muffins!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"You never make muffins, what's the occasion?"

"Because I'm in a good mood!" She said with a radiant smile and a hand on her hip.

He quirked a smile at her.

"And what got you in such a good mood?"

She skipped to his side and pecked him lightly on the nose.

"You. Always you."

* * *

A/N: Fluffly goodness. Hope you like. Please leave me a comment! Okay gotta go eat. buh bye!


	13. Excessive Chain

**30Kisses**

**13. Excessive Chain**

**Mellow Lellow**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

"You're a chain smoker."

"No I'm not, Sakura."

"You are and I refuse to kiss you while you have ash-breath." She decreed sternly, hands firm on her hips.

"Hn."

She frowned, "what kind of answer is _that?" _

Eyeing her, he took a long drag and blew out slowly.

Her frown deepened.

Flicking his cigarette to the ground, he turned his attention back to her.

Just to spite her, he swiftly seized her and pulled her flush to his body, tipping her head back, he crashed his lips to hers.

Pulling away he whispered, "then I suppose I'll have to stop."

* * *

A/N: So I realize that the prompt was probably trying to hint at excessive chain (links) like on a necklace...buuut this was what came to my head. AND, it was more interesting anyway. Regardless, my feelings are undecided on this one.

So let me know your feedback, comments, thoughts and questions! I love it all!

Much Love


End file.
